I Love This Girl
by Escritor
Summary: I thought you would like to know that I only did this because I love you."


I Did It Because I Loved You

"I thought you would like to know that I only did this because I love you."

* * *

**Aahh! I've never written in present tense before! Let's see how it goes!**

**"Synopsis" WOO FOR BIG WORDS: Okay, Hermione basically sums up what happened in the letter. And um..Ron's feelings are out in the open..and um..YEAH!**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Rating: PG.**

**Couples: Hermione/Ron & thats it:)**

**Note: Okay, so I'm writing in present tense. Let's see how well this turns out. I'm trying to make this as SAD. AS. HUMANLY. POSSIBLE. I'm not very good at making sad oneshots, so if you find yourself not in tears at the end of this I don't blame you. Reviewing is good for the soul, btw. You might want to keep that in mind. OH PS Liz wrote this. ALL. BY. HER. SELF.**

**Yes, I wrote in bold. On Word, this font looks pretty bolded. So the end, tyvm.

* * *

**

**_I hope she didn't leave, _he thinks, running up the stairs. He turns and walks into her room, and gasps.**

**Instead of Hermione sitting at the desk, a black-haired girl no older then 5 with green eyes sat there, reading a note.**

**"Who're you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I'm Beth, nice to meet you. Are you Ron Weasley..?" she questions.**

**"Yes," he shifts uncomfortably from foot-to-foot.  
"Miss Granger left this note for you. She told me to wait her until you came up," she walks towards the door. "I'll be right outside if you need me, Mr. Weasley," she says politely.**

**Ron stares at the note, not wanting to know what filth she wrote about him. He opens the envelope.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**Okay, I wrote this letter about maybe twenty times (look in the garbage pail for proof) and none of them sounded..right. I doubt this will sound right either, but my train is going to be here soon. So I'll try to make this as short as I can.**_

_**I know I led you on. I told you I cared for you alot. But when you confronted me, I said 'I don't love you..' You stormed out, leaving me tearful.**_

_**Ronald, I was going to say 'I don't love you enough not to break your heart.' I was still young, Krum just broke my heart, Harry was confusing me.. I wasn't ready, Ron. I wasn't ready and neither was you.**_

_**I remember how you fell off your broom that night. You did it on purpouse, Harry told me. You almost broke your arm. All because of me. Do you know I cried myself to sleep five nights in a row? Not like you care. Anyway.. A few weeks later Draco played an awful prank on me, almost killed me. I know you visited me in the hospital, because I woke up and you were there. And then..then you ran away. You never said a word to me. I couldn't sleep.**_

_**I can't help feeling empty because you're not talking to me. You make me feel like shit, Ronald Weasley. So why the hell am I writing this letter?**_

_**Because I love your hair, the way your freckles make little pictures when you look close.. the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you never cease to be funny.. **_

_**Ron, I just wanted you to know that I only did this because I love you. I'm no good for you. I'm a know-it-all, no fun, party-pooper, and you know it.**_

_**By the time you get this I'll be gone. **_

_**Most Sincerely,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

**Ron drops the letter and opens the door, startling Beth.**

**"When did she leave!? When! What train?!"**

**"She left a few moments ago, Sir. The Lincoln Express, sir."**

**He runs out.

* * *

**

**  
**

**Hermione sits on the bench in the train station, looking up at the crowded platform when a shady figure comes and slips her a note, then walks away. She opens it, curiousity bubbling within her.**

**_Dearest Hermione,_**

_**For a genious, you really are daft at times.**_

_**You're not gone. The train isn't here yet. I'm staring at you from behind a garbage can, and someone just slipped me a penny thinking I'm homeless. I'd do that for you, Hermione, if that tells you anything.**_

_**Most sincerely,**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

**Hermione wipes a stray tear from her eye and looks behind her; Ron is in fact staring at her from behind a garbage pail. She walks up to him, inches apart.**

**"'Mione, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to make you feel bad, I..I didn't do it on purpouse! I was shy, Hermione. You know I am, Unless you think I'm just _normally _magenta.." - Hermione chuckles - "Hermione, when I'm with you I feel things I've never felt before, things that make me feel happy, and odd, and annoyed, and..just, Hermione, you're about the best friend I've ever had! And..and when I went into your room today, and found out that you left, do you know what happened? I had a heart attack, 'Mione! Beth had to revive me!" - Hermione laughs again, tears filling her eyes - "Well..no, but that doesn't matter! You're _not _a know-it-all, party-pooping..whatever else you wrote! You're a beautiful, intelligent, sensitive, tough, brave person! I love everything about you, Hermione. Your bushy brown hair, your chocolate eyes, your voice, your laugh, the way you're always right, the way you annoyingly correct every wrong thing ever, the way you know how to brighten a room and the way you don't even realize everything that's in front of you." She can't speak. She wipes a tear from her eyes as he continues.**

**"I don't know what _stupid _things happened to tear us apart, Hermione, but I do know that I've hated every moment of us not talking. Do you know why?" Hermione shakes her head no.  
"Because I love you," he whispers. She looks at him in disbelief.**

**"Wh..what?"**

**"I LOVE THIS GIRL! I LOVE HER!" He shouts to everyone, people staring, little girls laughing, adults shaking their heads in disgust.**

**"Ron!" she says quietly between tears, looking around. "I love you too," she smiles between tears.**

**"Then be my girlfriend," he says, giving her a ring he's had since third year. "In third year, I wanted to give this to you, and ask you to be my girlfriend. And, and then we had that stupid fight over crookshanks, and then Sirius, and...now, I think it's time." She holds the ring and looks at it's beauty; it's silver with a small ruby in the middle, sparkling like mad.  
She embraces him in a warm hug, whispering, "I love you so much, Ronald Weasley." She breaks out of the hug and rests her forehead on his, puts her hands on his cheeks, and kisses him with all her might.**

**Just as this is done, the train comes, train blowing wildly as the hustle and bustle of people go in the train while the hustle and bustle of other people come out. With a smile, they hold hands and walk off together.**

**They thought they were closer then they ever were, but in reality they always felt this way- it was just that no one said a thing. Now, they left as one.**

****

**Yeah, that wasn't sad, was it? Ohwell! Please review, I want to know your opinions! CIAO!**

**xoxox,**

**Liz**


End file.
